tu nombre es Al recuerdas
by full domination
Summary: puede alguin vivir con el peso de miles de vidas? que pasaría si Al recordara los que murieron por la piedra?... :D... dejen reviews
1. Chapter 1

_**Buena… esta era la historia que quería hacer realmente en vez de "tu aquí?", no le veía mucho futuro y no se me ocurría como unirlas con una winry en ese mundo, así que…La borré… XD**_

……………………………………..

_-demonios al basta!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, lo había perdido, y dios sabía que no podría luchar con él… tanto esfuerzo, tanto sacrificio…_

_Dios!_

_-hermano…- dijo con una mirada más fría que el mismo hielo- es un tanto complicado…-_

_-que demonios estas diciendo? Sabes lo que pasará si haces la transmutación?- movía las cadenas con desesperación en un patético intento de zafarse, maldito al, maldita alquimia, como era posible que pudiera usarla en ese mundo…_

_-los alquimistas no tienen derecho a utilizar energía que no les pertenece-_

_Ed no podía moverse, se limitaba a observar a su hermano desplazarse lentamente dibujando un círculo de transmutación que nunca había visto, pero que si es que sus temores eran ciertos, no era nada bueno…_

_-No me mires así si lo ves desde este punto es simple, verás por este cuerpo- dijo mirándose con asco- para formarlo se necesitaron grandes cantidades de humanos no es así?- le preguntó fríamente, que se suponía que hiciera? Como calmar a su hermano, era Al, el inocente, crédulo, puro, que diablos le había ocurrido. –y por demasiado tiempo he estado soñando y alucinando con ellos, que se supone que debo hacer? __debo vivir la vida para honrarlos, o debo dejar de hacerlo en venganza?__al final de todo el que perdió más al intentar revivir a mamá fui yo- rió cruelmente. –no molestes Edward, eres mi hermano, te sacrificaste por mí y todo, no quisiera hacerte daño- __no estaba sufriendo, lo disfrutaba, ya no era Al, no era su hermano…no lo era desde que volvió con él._

_-no lo soy desde que fui una armadura- dijo adivinando sus pensamientos, después de un tiempo ya leía a su hermano... _

_-entonces quien se supone que eres-_

_-no soy quien, lo deje de ser desde que mamá murió, después pase a ser que- dijo sonriendo sádicamente, nunca imaginó si quiera verlo así. _

_Dios! sería capaz de llorar si era necesario, todo eso era su culpa después de todo..._

_Rió, rió cruelmente colocando sus manos ensangrentadas en el círculo. __El chico se veía extraño, el destello causado por el circulo de transmutación se reflejaba en sus ojos, ahora vacíos, su poder se incrementaba a medida que avanzaban los segundos, Ed no sabía que hacer..._

_Que diablos…_

**Tu nombre es Al recuerdas**

-al vamos muevete!-

-ya voy hermano- gritó

Ambos corrían como si su vida dependiera de ello y una sonrisa iluminaba sus rostros, era una sensación tan extraña, tan anhelada, tan…

-vuelvan aquí malditos!- gruñó el anciano que venía persiguiendolos hacía rato, lo ocurrido? Necesitaban placas de hierro y al no poder costarlas… las tomaron prestadas, como le dijo a Al para convencerlo, así era en los viejos tiempos, siempre había sido el mal hermano, y Al… bueno Al era el sereno, el tierno, el que las chicas amaban, y no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Pero ese día ambos corrían por sus vidas, ambos sentían que hacían una travesura y ambos se permitían ser jóvenes de nuevo…

Cuando llegaron a su respectivo hogar ya era medianoche, perdieron al hombre en unos callejones. Cerraron la puerta de golpe y se dejaron caer en el suelo tratando de recuperar la respiración.

-vamos hermano, tenemos que terminar- dijo el menor ayudando a su hermano.

Cada uno tomó una placa y una soldadora. Se pasaron la noche trabajando en una especie de cohete nuevo, ninguno dijo una palabra...su misión era proteger el mundo en el que estaban y para eso debían acabar con el arma de uranio y terminar por destruir ese lado de la puerta…

-hermano…- susurró

-dime al- dijo acabando de soldar sus nuevas adquisiciones.

-si destruimos la puerta, las almas de la gente de aquí no podrá pasar para el otro lado, entonces… no habrán alquimistas…-

Eso le sorprendió, qué demonios sabía al? Había tomado todas las precauciones para que su hermano no se enterara de lo que su padre había revelado, se tomó su tiempo para pensar en la mejor respuesta…

-por qué piensas eso?-

-tu lo sabes, yo lo sé- terminó, y eso fue todo, ni un gesto ni una despedida, nada… Ed miraba sorprendido y Al desaparecía en su habitación…

**Continuará…**

………………………………………..

_**Espero que me salga mejor que la otra, era basura…:D…bueno, haciendo como un resumen general, la historia va a estar generalmente desde el punto de vista de ed… pero se va a tratar del cambio de Al, no creo que se podría quedar tan tranquilo sabiendo que mucha gente murió por su cuerpo…**_

_**Eso no más, cualquier pregunta, crítica o sugerencia, por reviews.. :D**_


	2. verdades

Esta seguro mi lord

_**Bueno aquí estoy después de un largo tiempo… **__**recién ahora esta tomando forma la historia en mi cabeza asi que me disculpo por la demora… espero que les guste…**_

……………………_.._

_Esta seguro mi lord?_

_**Completamente**_

_Entonces el chico elric…_

_**Exacto, tr**__**áemelo… y en cuanto a su hermano necesitamos que lo vea**_

_Entendido_

…………………………………………_._** Verdades**…………………………………

Abrió los ojos aterrado, respiraba sobresaltado, tanto que llegaba a dolerle el pecho… siempre era así..

_Dios…_

Después de _esa _conversación con Al no podía dormir tranquilo, el mismo sueño lo atormentaba, su hermano destrozado por la puerta…

"_ED AYUDAME!!"_

Se tomo la cabeza con frustrante desesperación, tenía que hablar con su hermano en ese instante…. Pero que le diría?

_Hey Al que diablos sabes?_

No no no… se levantó con lentitud… no estaba seguro….no estaba seguro de nada

_Al… se que es tarde pero…_

No, no no … como diablos iba a preguntarle sobre información que se suponía que no existía…comenzó a caminar… que le diría? Como le diría?

-hermano?-

_Diablos…_

No se dio cuenta de cómo terminó en la pieza de Al…

-Ed?- repitió refregándose los ojos, después de todo eran las dos de la mañana..

-al yo…- no lo previó

-yo…- no lo pensó

-al hay algo que debo decirte, información que necesitas saber- decidió al fin, se apoyó en el umbral mirando fijamente a su hermano.

-no puede esperar?- preguntó y ed no pudo evitar recordar los años de su niñez, su inocencia lo perturbaba, siempre se preguntó como Al terminó tan bueno y él… bueno él… era… como decirlo…

-ed que diablos te ocurre?-

-que sabes acerca de la puerta?- dijo calmadamente

-…-

-al que diablos sabes de la puerta?- preguntó más serio

-por qu-

-solo responde- ordenó y su hermano obedeció

-la puerta retiene el poder de los alquimistas, transforma la energía de las almas en poder, eso es lo que se- dijo el menor con extraña frialdad. Frialdad que sorprendió a su hermano.

-como..-

-fue lo primero que supe, algo de mi estancia en la puerta creo- lo interrumpió. Al estaba algo diferente después de que lo trajo de la puerta.

-ya veo- murmuró más para si mismo que para su hermano. Al no desviaba la mirada, desafiante, intimidante, distinta… sería quizás..

-que más sabes-

-nada ahora puedo volver a dormir- preguntó con desden

-mientes, te conozco Al-

-ah si?- preguntó con desagradable sarcasmo y debió notar su mueca porque se reprochó en seguida.

Al suspiró

-creo que hay una forma de hacer alquimia en este mundo- dijo con resignación

-qu- pero como-

Sorpresa, eso era… sorpresa del conocimiento de su hermano, de la actitud de su hermano y miedo… miedo de no saber que era lo que estaba viendo…

-no lo se bien pero- sacó un pequeño paquete – al parecer hay un grupo que trabaja con círculos de transmutación – del paquete extrajo un viejo pedazo de papel con símbolos demasiado familiares- tengo algunos nombres pero nada seguro…

Tomó con cuidado el papel, reflexionando por un momento que significaba todo eso… alquimia? Desequilibro, caos, muerte, guerra, mas muertes _Dios_…

-donde… como?-

-es algo así como los instintos pero más… no lo se…simplemente se donde buscar, es como si algo dentro de mi me pidiera a gritos que lo descifrara-

Demasiados recuerdos, demasiados sacrificios…

-ed?-

Que no podrían vivir tranquilamente nunca?

-que piensas? Lamento no decírtelo antes-

El aludido no quitaba la vista del papel, reconoció algunos con los que aprendió a transmutar y uno…

-hermano?-

El que había hecho cicatriz para crear la piedra…

-tenemos alguna idea de donde se reúnen?- preguntó sin quitar los ojos del último círculo

-en una vieja biblioteca, están hasta el amanecer-

Ed lo miró con reproche adivinando salidas peligrosas

-lo siento- se disculpó con una sonrisa ingenua.

-20 minutos en el viejo árbol-

Se fue molesto, que hacía Al cuando no lo veía? Era su hermano, su responsabilidad… que le estaba pasando?

_Aaaaah_

Apoyó la cabeza en su mano con una mueca de cansancio esperando algo de claridad…

_Maldición Al…_

Se vistió lentamente tomó un bolso, un arma y un brazo de repuesto, sonrió por la extraña escena…

Cuando llegó Al lo estaba esperando con una sonrisa, y un escalofrío lo recorrió, como si su hermano representara una amenaza… sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos… Al era bueno, Al era puro, Al era inocente… _Dios! _Al era… Al era..

-Al es- dijo para convencerse, porque su hermano seguía siendo el mismo. La puerta no lo había cambiado en lo absoluto… era Al… el pequeño Al…

-te demoraste hermano-

-s-si- era el mismo… si que lo era…

_Maldición…_

-vamos-

Caminaron varias cuadras, siempre en las sombras, no se decían ninguna palabra y extrañamente lo prefería así, la simple idea de que su hermano..

-no-

-pasa algo- preguntó Al.

-nada- mintió- cuanto falta- dijo sonriendo al ver la incredulidad de su hermano.

-es aquí-

Una inmensa estructura, abandonada por completo, con la mayoría de los vidrios rotos se imponía ante ellos…

Era tiempo de averiguar toda la verdad…

………………………………………………………..

-_mi lord ya están aquí-_

_-__**tráiganmelos, los necesitamos a ambos-**_

_-como usted diga-_

_**-esta noche la sangre del impuro nos otorgará el poder de los antiguos- **__gritó mostrando sus ennegrecidos dientes en una sonrisa macabra … ___

_-señor ya esta todo listo- dijo el más bajo_

_**­-bien bien-**___

_Por fin había llegado el gran día_

**Continuará….**

………………………………………

_**Es lo mejor que pude hacer lo siento… espero que sea suficiente… **_

_**Gracias a cada uno de los lectores pues por ustedes uno se anima… :D**_

_**Comentarios, sugerencias o reclamos a reviews**_

_**Eso sería todo…**_

_**Fulldomination cambio y fuera.**_


End file.
